


To Be Human For Once

by Akinasky



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divergent - The Seer (Kyra) Doesn't Die, F/F, Fictober 2018, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: The Seer (Kyra) doesn't get killed by Zankou and now she's human and flirting with a very confused Phoebe.





	To Be Human For Once

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: "Can You Feel This?"

The smoke cleared as the spell ended, leaving Kyra aka The Seer in their attic in the pink dress that she borrowed from Phoebe who took a deep breath. Phoebe stood with her sisters and Leo, staring at her as Kyra got a first blush of what it would be like to be human. Now that she was human, Kyra was off of Zankou’s radar as well as any other demon who tried to come after her. Not only did they get all the information on the Avatars but they were going to get all the information they needed about Upper Level demons. Though as far as Phoebe knew, they weren’t getting her a Shar Pei or a lap pool or anything else on her ridiculous list of demands. Though Kyra doesn’t seem to be to troubled but the lack at the moment.

Phoebe smiled at her new ex-demon friend, Kyra grinned in return and took a deep breath. She rubbed her feet across the floor of the attic, then stepped over onto the carpet to feel the difference, humming happily. With one foot on the floor rug and the other on the hardwood floor, she looked like she was dancing for a moment. Piper, Paige and Leo shuffled out of the attic, leaving them alone.

Kyra spun around, her hair fanning out behind her as she giggled. Like she made a giggling sound, full of happiness and childlike joy, “Wow, I never imagined what this would be like. Like everything when I was a demon seemed like it was stunted because I couldn’t _feel_ anything! This is amazing. Though,” her nose wrinkled, “Can I go outside now? The grass! I want to feel the grass finally!”

Phoebe smiled and waved towards the stairs following at a more sedate pace. Kyra tugged open the door and rushed into the small front yard and spun around. Phoebe crossed her arms when she made it to the front door and kept smiling, “What’s it like?”

“Can you feel this?” Kyra asked, dropping to her knees and folded her fingers into the grass and groaned. “Wait! I can feel this! I don’t need someone else to feel it for me.”

Phoebe pondered what it was like to experience life without feelings and sensations that not only made up her existence but also her powers. Empathy and Premonitions were all about emotional connection and caring. Not feeling anything for so long then suddenly experiencing something as simple as the feel of grass must be a marvel.

Then Kyra lay down and spread her legs, Phoebe winced and rushed over to help her stand, “l understand that this is a big moment for you but maybe flashing the neighbors isn’t the best way to start your life as a human.”

Phoebe smoothed the dress down to cover Kyra again and the ex-demon smiled, grabbing her hands and pressing them into the bare skin of her thighs. “Do you feel that?”

She nodded, flushing in embarrassment as she jerked her hands away from the exposed skin, “Your skin isn’t different from what it was like before and let’s just go inside now.”

Kyra leaned in and enveloped Phoebe in a tight hug, “Thank you! Thank you for this.”

Phoebe smiled gently and patted Kyra on the back, leaning into the hug. It’s been such a long time since she’d been this close to anyone except her sisters. Leslie seemed like ages ago and Kyra was so soft and warm and feelings and urges that Phoebe hadn’t felt since her first college try rose up. Phoebe pressed her nose into the crook of Kyra’s neck and took in a deep breath just to see what it would be like. She still smelled slightly of the Underworld and smoke but there was also Kyra’s scent and it was nice.

The ex-seer pulled away and frowned at Phoebe tilting her head and kept eye contact, “This is weird, not knowing what’s going to happen but I think I know what interest looks like. Haven’t seen it from a human in a long time though.”

Phoebe shrugged out of her embrace, chuckling awkwardly, “No, that’s not what’s going on. I’m just really happy that you’re human and you are enjoying this. Yippee!”

Kyra pressed the palm of her hand into Phoebe’s chest, right below her throat and Phoebe’s heart rate sped up and Kyra grinned. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Phoebe’s cheek, “What do you feel?” she asked.

Phoebe sucked in a breath, trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach, the same one she has had countless times when a man was interested in her but she’d tried to throw odd and pretend it didn’t happen when she experienced it with a woman but she cleared her throat and tried to answer. “Your lips on my cheek, but mostly confused. What did it feel like for you?”

“It felt like caring and being human and I want more.”

“Well maybe you should come back inside where we can get you an ID and everything you need to go out into the world and do some more of that… living that is. Not the other thing.”

Kyra grinned and Phoebe walked back inside with a sigh. She didn’t need this attraction—confusing and brand new with another demon—ex-demon. Kyra followed close behind as they walked back into the conservatory and she pushed the Seer into one of the chairs.

The magic to create documents and proof of someone took a lot longer and with some added help from the Elders, Phoebe finally handed over the paperwork and the little plastic card that was going to give Kyra the right to exist in the world.

“Kyra Divine, isn’t that just something… Is a last name really necessary?” Kyra asked with a laugh.

Phoebe shrugged, “If you want to be a normal person then yes, you need to have a last name, even one that is magic made.”

“Phooey,” Kyra replied and Phoebe laughed.

“You could probably stay here for a couple days while we make sure that no one is going to be coming after you. Though you may be sleeping on the couch in here.”

“Oh come on, I was living in the Underworld, can’t I just sleep in a bed? Please?”

“Maybe,” Phoebe said before she started putting everything together into a manila folder she dug out of one of their cupboards. There was a social security card and an ID and a paper trail of life, though most of it would only ever exist online and secondary sources.

The joy of magic.

“Don’t you think she should, I don’t know, leave?” Piper asked as she came in from the kitchen with Leo following close behind. Wyatt was toddling after them and Chris was cuddled up against Leo. Phoebe wondered when they had time to go to Magic School to get them back but glad that they did. It was weird when they weren’t here.

“If anyone comes after her, if she’s here then we can protect her,” Phoebe responded.

“I don’t really want to protect her anymore. She got the human thing and so on, just send her on her way.”

Phoebe shook her head, “Kyra, why don’t you go upstairs and find some shoes to put on so we can go get you some essentials.”

“Essentials?” Kyra asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“Being human requires essentials,” Phoebe nodded sagely and Piper snorted.

“Don’t expect me to protect her forever,” her sister said as she led her husband and sons out of the room again. Phoebe made a list of things that Kyra was going to need and probably wouldn’t want to keep borrowing from Phoebe, like underwear and bras, tampons and such things as that. She wondered if demons had babies, so did they have menstruation. Its not necessarily something she wants to find out but being a woman meant these were things to consider.

When she walked upstairs and into her room, it didn’t occur to her to knock before pushing the door open. Phoebe looked up, catching sight of Kyra naked and looking into the long mirror that she kept in her room with long fingers running along her inner thigh and across the gentle curve of her buttocks.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize,” Phoebe stuttered and tried to close the door with her on the other side when Kyra rushed over and pulled her inside.

“No, please, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable but I didn’t know what it was going to feel like. I didn’t know what my own body could or might do.”

Phoebe tugged her hand away from Kyra’s grasping fingers before she grabbed a throw blanket from the bed and tossed it over to the other woman. Kyra nodded in thanks before she wrapped the blanket around her and moved to sit on the chair in front of Phoebe’s vanity mirror. Phoebe sat down on the edge of her bed, “What did it feel like?”

Kyra grinned, “I don’t know what to describe it, like I could feel things but everything was through this lens of not caring otherwise I could have never done all the things I did when I was a demon. I’ve had sex and it was fun but I’ve never been able to really sense the pleasure of just touching my own skin and knowing it is mine. That I am not just some conduit for evil and misery. It’s like the nerve endings are all connected for the first time in my life and I don’t need a channel anymore. I _just feel!”_

Phoebe reached out and gestured to the ex-demon’s hand and Kyra placed her hand into Phoebe’s gentle grip. Kyra stood and moved hastily over to the bed so they weren’t stretched across the room and Phoebe smiled before she ran the pad of her finger across each of Kyra’s knuckles, up and down each of her fingers and down over the back of her hand. “Tell me?” she whispered.

“Gentle touches means caring. I know you care. Why do you waver in your desire?”

Phoebe huffed, releasing Kyra’s hand, “Because it’s not something that I’m supposed to want. I can’t afford to want it. Not really. I have a really bad track record with demons.”

“Ex-demon,” Kyra corrected with a pointed finger.

“Those too,” Phoebe said with a smile. “I don’t know what this is besides maybe just loneliness and enjoying the joy you are experiencing. I don’t think that anything else is really going to happen.”

Kyra nodded/shrugged, “Is this a rejection?”

“What? No!” Phoebe stuttered, “Well I guess maybe it is. A little. But not because of you, I don’t know what I want and I do know that I am connected to you after the premonition so maybe I’m just honing in on your desire for life and experience. Maybe I just want some of that.”

Kyra frowned, “Doesn’t feel that great.”

“Just a little bit of the bad to go with all the good?” Phoebe asked, reminding Kyra of what she said in the mental hospital when she saw all the patients there. Kyra nodded and Phoebe continued, “Get dressed and lets go shopping for some things.”

“Shopping?” Kyra perked up.

“One of the other joys in life, I promise.”

“Well okay then,” Kyra said and dropped the blanket, causing Phoebe to flush and quickly look away. Or maybe she didn’t look away as quickly as she could have but then Kyra hadn’t been in much of a hurry to cover up so Phoebe figured they were square.

She couldn’t help it; Kyra was quite charming when she wasn’t being evil.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a really good chance this is going to have other chapters or one shots attached to it but I am considering this a complete story for now.


End file.
